Furia
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: What happens when Antony finds himself in the sexual clutches of a younger woman who is set to marry Lepidus? Rated M for strong sexual content and suggestive themes.


_DISCLAIMER:__ I own nothing in this story except for Furia, who is of my creation._

Mark Antony lounged leisurely in his bath alone one sunny afternoon. He could have been spending his time with Atia, making her brat son's blood boil with his very presence or going through the streets of Rome, enjoying the attention he always received from the public, however, he was pondering.

'Pondering' Antony thought wryly to himself, taking a sip of ambrosia 'If any of the men saw me like this, they would laugh for eternity'

He smiled in spite of himself before focusing on the one thought dominating his mind. His thoughts never revolved around in this manner, but this was no ordinary thought. Antony sighed, picturing the golden eyes and luscious lips that had bewitched him from the very first time he saw her.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he pictured the astonishing seraph he had first seen at a party Atia threw at her home to honour her visiting cousin Lucilla. He had grudgingly attended at Atia's request, allowing her to walk him around the room. Antony himself hated parties that weren't in his honour and he could care less about meeting some of the members of Atia's family. By Jupiter's stone, he almost could have gone through the rest of his life without attending this soiree. That's when she appeared...

_Antony was lounging on his usual perch, bored out of his mind when he happened to glance in the direction of the courtyard entrance. His eyes widened in sensual surprise as he saw her enter the room, moonlight reflecting off of her flawlessly smooth bronzed skin. She was definitely the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. He felt a stirring in his loins as he slowly looked at her from top to bottom. She was wearing the finest golden silk garments with serpentine armbands. Her impeccably styled dark hair was partially up with tendrils falling to her chest. Antony was bewitched._

_A light breeze rushed through the room, making the garment dangerously close to revealing what looked to be a perfectly shaped breast. This brought a wolfish smile to Antony's lips as he thought of the prospect of a new conquest._

"_Agrippa" he said to the young, baby faced soldier standing nearest to him "Who is that girl?"_

_The young man reluctantly took his gaze off of his heart's desire Octavia to look in the direction Antony was gesturing towards._

"_That would be Furia Magna" Agrippa replied, averting his gaze before staring at Octavia again "She is the daughter of Atia's cousin Lucilla"_

_Antony was stunned as he gazed at the beautiful young woman again. The last time he had ever seen Furia was when she was at the tender age of twelve. There was no possible way that the skinny little waif he had seen in his younger days had turned into this beautiful shapely woman. But alas, it was the same girl, all grown up now._

"_Maybe I should go and introduce myself to her then" Antony said slyly, moving to get up when Agrippa stopped him._

"_I don't think that's a wise idea, sir" the young man said sternly, glaring at the older man "She's been promised to Lepidus for a while now"_

_Antony smirked, glancing at the quiet, weaker administrator of the African colonies._

"_The man wouldn't know what to do with a woman like her" he snorted before laughing heartily "I daresay that those two would not be a compatible match"_

"_It does not matter" Agrippa replied, moving away from Antony "She's promised to him by Octavian himself"_

Antony smirked, as the thoughts in his subconscious swirled to that fateful night in Atia's courtyard.

_Antony was spending a restless night at Atia's villa, pacing around as he fumed over Atia giving him the cold shoulder when he wanted to pleasure her as he had always done before. He swore he would never understand her and wondered as he usually did why he still hung around the temperamental cunt._

_He had stepped into the courtyard when he saw someone coming in from the other direction. He wondered who would be awake at that time of night, but could only see flowing red robes billowing in the light breeze._

_As the figure came closer, he realized with great delight that it was Furia. Wanting to approach her with the stealth of a fox, he decided to hide amongst the fig trees until the time was right to move._

_He quickly hid and watched her as she approached the chaise facing the moon, unaware that she was dangerously close to Antony's hiding spot. He had a clear view of her now. From what he could see, her robes were undone and were in danger of revealing far more than he had originally anticipated. He felt dizzy with luck._

_Furia stood in the breeze momentarily, staring up at the moon before descending into the chaise. The breeze kept making her robes flutter open but she made no move to close them, enjoying the coolness of the wind against her hot skin._

_Antony watched with keen interest as she caressed her exposed skin as if it was a summon to him to touch her the way she was touching herself. The hardness between his legs was becoming unbearable, signalling to him that it was time for him to make his approach._

_He quietly snuck out from behind the fig trees and walked stealthily around the courtyard to approach her from behind. When he was an arm's length away from the unaware beauty, he smirked and began his conquest._

"_It looks like I'm not the only restless one this night" he murmured, catching her by surprise. He emerged in front of her, watching her expression change from surprise to relief._

"_What brings you out here, Mark Antony?" she inquired, making no move to close her robes. "Am I not the only nocturnal person here?"_

"_I came out here to enjoy the night" he replied, looking at her exposed skin and erect nipples "But it seems that I have encountered something even more breathtaking than the full moon"_

_Furia smiled coyly._

"_Surely you jest, Antony" she said wryly, smirking at the hungry look on his face "You are quite happy with Cousin Atia, are you not? I hear she plans to marry you"_

"_The key word being 'she', my dear" Antony replied, rolling his eyes "Atia is always prattling on about her future plans."_

"_Just like my dear mother" Furia commented, also rolling her eyes "I'm sure you know of my supposed betrothal to Lepidus. When will Octavian learn that I am not a piece of property to be carted back and forth? The man is the bane to my existence so to speak"_

_Antony smirked hearing her complain about the man who was also the bane of his existence._

"_Yes Octavian is a troublesome one" he agreed, chuckling as his eyes raked across the entirety of her exposed body "And Lepidus wouldn't know what to do with a real woman anyways"_

"_I quite agree with you" Furia said, letting her eyes roam over the entirety of Antony's body, lingering on the tent in his toga. "He is the most boring man I have ever met. I wish there were some way to work around this so that I don't have to deal with him every day"_

_Antony smiled, knowing what she was insinuating..._


End file.
